Cherry bomb
by ipodder
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, forever didn't scare the hell out of him. Browen. Based very loosely on possible season 6 spoilers.
1. Lonely

'Forever scares a lot of us, you know

'_Forever scares a lot of us, you know?'_

Brooke Davis can still hear the exact phrase that Chase Adams uttered to her on that day. She remembered sharing a longing glance with him, and right at that very moment, she wondered if they could ever be something more again. The spark was still there, she felt. It seems like he felt it too, by the way he subtly complimented those eyes of hers. She remembered wanting to ask him if 'forever' scared him, too. In a way, she felt like he was trying to prove something to her, he was trying to convey that he was a 'forever' kind of guy. Whatever it was, the moment just didn't feel right, and she didn't want to just mess everything up because she was upset, and possibly a little bit horny.

Lots have happened since then. Baby Angie returned to her rightful family, Lucas and Peyton have finally sorted out their complicated web of issues, and have gotten back together, now recently engaged. Nathan and Haley, along with their son Jamie, are fast in becoming the all star family that they once were. Brooke is still Brooke, single,lonely and unattached. Sure, she has had a few handsome dates, some lasting for a few weeks, no more. She has grown accustomed to feeling lonely, and it was working just fine, because of the distraction that C&B provides.

Somehow, on an extremely random Wednesday night, whilst her friends were in/out doing couple-ly things, she drove her convertible around town, and ended up at Tric. It was times like these when she misses New York the most; Tric was, and still is, the hippest bar in Tree Hill. The blue post didn't count anymore, she's outgrown that shabby little bar, and the memories that it brings.

Of course, she looked her best that night. Her hair now slightly longer, and perhaps more wavy, make up was minimal and flawless. Her outfit is a gift from Calvin Klein, a slinky black mini dress, revealing more skin than it should. She held her suede clutch tightly as men passed her desperate stares around the bar. She finally settled at the spot where she feels most comfortable; the bar.

Brooke subconsciously thought back to Chase's damn sentence again. She sighed, being on this particular stool brought back flooding memories of Owen. Owen wasn't neccisarily the most handsome guy she has ever dated, but he was masculine, and rugged, and strong and sexy, not to mention kind and compassionate. Brooke cursed herself as she threw back her third tequila that night. Owen called her selfish, remember? It's been months, stop thinking about Owen! Her head was starting to ache, so she signalled for a bottle of corona to steady herself. The bartender wasn't cute, and was female. Brooke sighed, maybe this wasn't a good night afterall.

She placed some money on the counter and gave the bartender a smile. God, her head was dizzy. That damn song suddenly started to play, Brooke loved this song. She bravely made her way onto the floor, ignoring looks given to her by the males, and the looks of envy from their female counterparts. She started swaying from hip to hip, hand running through her hair, she looked hot and she knew it.

She suddenly felt a brush of a hand on her back, this was nothing new, and maybe she needed it tonight. Brooke turned her head around, prepared to give whoever it was a dazzling, dimpled, Brooke Davis smile.

Fuck.

Owen??

Was she that wasted? She shook her head, while all the other people started to make their way past her. Owen was there, standing right in front of her. He was slightly tanned, and clean cut, as the facial hair was all gone. He was sporting a white t shirt and a pair of worn, black jeans. Brooke couldn't believe it.

Owen stared at her. The Brooke that he knew didn't look this broken, beautiful, yes, but not broken.

The music was pumping louder, and their bodies moved closer to the other, before Owen had time to react, Brooke has crashed her lips onto his.


	2. Intoxicated

Brooke Davis was intoxicated

Brooke Davis was intoxicated. Brooke Davis was horny. Brooke Davis didn't care. They pulled away from eachother and Owen took time to admire her beauty, her hair was now slightly messy and those glossy lips are smudged, but in a real sexy way.

'You wanna go somewhere more…private?' She spoke in that adorable raspy voice.

Owen only had a few beers that night, and he knew that this wasn't right, especially after the way they left things, especially after the way _he _left things. But before Owen knew it, Brooke was dragging his hand towards the back exit. She pushed him towards the door and shoved her tongue in his mouth. This was her release, her release from losing Angie, her release from being the only single and unstable in the power group, the core five. Owen knew this, and tried to push her off before things got out of hand, before _he_ got out of hand. Brooke wasn't having any of it, instead she just kisses harder, moans louder, and soon after, Owen's pants felt tighter than they ever had in those baggy jeans.

'Brooke, Brooke, stop.' He whispered, pulling her away from him. Brooke stopped kissing his neck and stared into his eyes, they were shattered, and lonely and broken, and Owen misses her too much.

'I've got my car'. He said simply.

Brooke smiled and once more he felt his hand being dragged to the parking area.

Everything happened so quickly. Brooke furiously attacked his lips and pretty soon, his shirt was thrown onto the floor, her dress was off long ago, perhaps even before they unlocked the door. A few intense minutes has passed, and Owen has finally got over how great her hair smelled, it was so toxic that he almost stopped breathing. He fiddled with her black lace bra and finally snatched it off her. By that time, Brooke has expertly unbuckled his belt, and was now working towards unbuttoning his jeans. Owen caught a breath and took her hands, 'are you sure?' He asked.

Although it was impossible to stop now.

Brooke raised her eyebrows and smirked, her hands moving dangerously lower. Owen gasped and lost himself in her hair and her touch. Owen had stopped being sensible since the start of the night, when he saw her dancing in the crowd, under the cheesy lights.

_Fuck_

_Fuck!_

_FUCK!_

Brooke woke up with a throbbing headache, but she should be used to that by now, with who she was in highschool. She glanced around and nearly had a freaking heartattack, Owen was asleep beside her. Naked.

Fuck! Shit!

'Owen! Wake up!'

Owen stirred and opened his eyes, the brunette infront of him nearly took his breath away. Her hair was really messy, eye shadow dangerously smudged and her dress was slightly out of place, and creased.

'Hey.' He didn't know what else to say.

Brooke raised her eyebrows.

'We were safe right?' She asked, her voice quivered slightly. Owen was startled for a second and then pieced back memories of last night. He nodded.

'Yeah. Here'. He showed her the condom wrapper which was discarded on the floor.

Brooke grunted.

'How classy of you.'

And with that she gathered her things, slightly adjusted her dress and gracefully stepped out of the car.


	3. The aftermath

The sunlight was making her eyes ache, and her hangover tripled

The sunlight was making her eyes ache, and her hangover tripled. As she turned her key into the lock, prepared to take a nap, and later a shower, a long shower with a good scrub. She shuddered at the thought of _doing it_ in _that _damn car.

With Owen.

But strangely, the fact that her first time in months was with Owen, felt nice. No, it was more than that. It felt amazing, but she can't bring herself to admit that. Never.

She walked into the hallway and was met with voices.

Shit. Fuck.

She was face to face with her dining table.

A table filled with a Peyton, a Lucas, a Haley, a Nathan, a Mouth and a Millie. Oh, and a Skills and Jamie, oh god is that Chester? Eiw, gross.

'Hey guys'. Brooke smiled, trying to think of an excuse. Fast.

Peyton eyed her suspiciously. 'B. Davis. Where have you been?'

Haley, still uber innocent as ever, said, ' Did you forget that we have our weekly breakfast today?' She paused. 'Thank god Peyton still had a key. Jamie was starving' She smiled.

Brooke mentally kicked herself on the head.

'Sorry guys. There was a hold up at the store, I had to pull an all nighter. Sorry.' She added sheepishly and grabbed a mug of coffee that Lucas handed to her.

Millicent coughed.

Fuck. Shit.

She forgot that an employee was present, god, she hated looking unprofessional infront of Millie.

'Umm, Brooke. We closed the store at 7 last night. Remember?'

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Where were you last night huh?' Peyton repeated. A smirk growing on her face.

Brooke sighed, as she looked at Nathan, who was trying to cover a grin, to Lucas, who had that squinty thing again, to Haley, who seemed to be catching on.

'Skills'. Peyton said, not taking her eyes off the brunette. 'Take Jamie upstairs. And Chester too.'

Brooke sighed.

Skills chuckled. 'Man, I'll miss the good part', and with that he dragged Jamie upstairs. Before sending a signal to Mouth, suggesting he'll want the details later. Mouth blushed uncomfortably.

'Now B. Spill.'

Brooke raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, I was at Tric last night, cos you guys were doing all your couply stuff and I didn't want to be a dupree.'

Peyton frowned. 'A what?'

Brooke rolled her eyes. 'Nevermind.'

Haley signalled her to go on.

Brooke took a deep breath and let it all out.

'Dance,drunk,kiss,really drunk, back door, intense, car, you know what.' Brooke sighed, oh god this is bad.

Nathan, Peyton, Lucas smirked. Millie and Mouth were too embarrased to say anything. Haley, still the conservative, asked, 'with who Brooke?'

Peyton laughed, 'who cares? B. Davis hasn't got laid in months! That a new track record!'

Lucas and Nathan made a face, too much information, thanks Peyton.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair. Her _sex hair_ as Peyton used to call it.

She coughed. 'Owen'.

Now everyone was quiet. And Peyton was no longer smirking.


End file.
